Winx Club - Episode 504/Script
The Sirenix Book Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx face down the Trix in the Magic Archive of Alfea, where the Sirenix Book is kept. During the fight, trying to defend Bloom, Sky is hit by one of Icy's spells and loses his memory. Bloom is determined to do everything she can to help Sky. Scene: Flashback Bloom: Sky, wake up. Sky, please. Oh, Sky. *Sky sits up* Bloom: Oh Sky! Sky: Who are you? Scene: The Winx's Dorm Bloom: So we took Sky to the infirmary. He was so... confused. Flora: He got hit pretty hard, Bloom. But he'll be OK. Aisha: And in the meantime, we need to get back to finding the Sirenix book. Musa: But there are so many books in the Magic Archive, we may never figure out which one it is. Tecna: I disagree. By correlating the most recent data with new input from the web and mapping the results, I may be able to zero in on it. Stella: Oh, Tecna, too technical. When I want to figure something out, I ask somebody, like now: What do you guys think of this color? Aisha: Bloom, are you OK? Bloom: Mm-mm. I'm so worried about Sky. He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember me. Musa: Oh, Bloom. Tecna: I'm sorry. Stella: Bloom, you can't just sit around in your pajamas and worry. Up! You will get through this. We support you. And it's not just us! The whole school, every fairy at Alfea is on your side. So... time to go visit Sky! *Stella casts a spell that dresses Bloom* Bloom: Oh, thanks, Stella. And you're right. From now on, positive energy. Aisha: Yeah. Positive energy. *All laughing* Together: Positive energy. Stella: And... new outfits! *Stella casts another spell that dresses the other girls* Musa: Wow. Tecna: Sweet. Flora: Oh, Stella, I love it. Bloom: You should be a fashion designer. Stella: A fashion designer? Yes. A fashion designer! So let's get going. Bloom: Uh, Stella? I think you forgot something. Stella: What? *Stella realizes she's still in her pajamas. All laughing* Scene: Riverbed near the Forest Icy: Tritannus, can you hear me? Tritannus? Tritannus: I'm here, Icy. Did you enjoy your new powers? Icy: Oh... The new powers are wonderful. I'm much stronger than Bloom now. Tritannus: So you destroyed the Winx? Icy: Well, not exactly. They survived. My sisters... well... they're a little weak. *Darcy and Stormy are eavesdropping* Stormy: Us? Icy was the first one out the door when Faragonda and Griselda showed up. Darcy: Shh. I can't hear. Tritannus: They escaped? Icy: But I found out something. The Winx are searching for the Sirenix Book. Tritannus: Sirenix is the greatest power in all the oceans. It is ancient, and little is known about it. Hmm. Icy: Thoughts? Tritannus: You must prevent the Winx from finding the book. Icy: Of course. And while I'm doing that, what will you be doing? Tritannus: Discovering how to get Sirenix, because when I have it, darling Icy, we will rule the Magic Dimension together. Icy: Yes, Tritannus, together! *Icy reaches her hand out to Tritannus but his image disappears* Icy: Darcy, Stormy, come on. We've got work to do. Darcy: *to Stormy* You know, I just can't stand her. Stormy: Me neither. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: I know this technology can find the Sirenix Book. What am I doing wrong? *Timmy appears in a hologram* Tecna: Timmy! Timmy: Tecna! Oh, hi! I... I've been wanting to talk to you, but... but, yeah, I guess I should have thought of something to say before I called. Yeah. Tecna: No problem, Timmy. In fact, I need your help. Take a look at this. It's a schematic of the Archive. Timmy: Oh, yeah. I see your problem. But I think there's a workaround. I could write some code that will give you access. Scene: Infirmary *Bloom walks past two students in the hallway* Student #1: Hey, Bloom. Student #2: Hang in there. Bloom: Thanks! Positive energy. *Bloom opens the door to the infirmary* Bloom: Hi, Sky! Sky: Oh, it's... you. Hi, um... Bloom: Bloom. How are you feeling? You look a lot better. *Knock at door* Flora: Excuse me. Bloom: Flora. Flora: Sorry to interrupt, but I brought someone to see Sky. *Krystal walks in* Bloom: Krystal. Flora: Krystal has healing powers. She cured Helia during the battle. Krystal: If you'd like, I will try to help you. Sky: Hmm. Mm... mm. *Krystal begins to cast a spell* Krystal: Agh, I feel... a barrier. Oh! I'm sorry. Bloom: It didn't work. Krystal: No. Something blocks the healing. Sky, I think there's something you don't want to remember. Bloom: So what do I do now? Krystal: Help him to remember. Share the places, the people, the experiences that are important to him. Remind him of who he is. *Sky's phone goes off* Sky: It's somebody named Erendor. Bloom: That's your father. He's calling to check up on you. Sky: I don't... I don't want to talk to him. Bloom: Don't worry. Just... be yourself. *Sky answers the call* Sky: What's up, Erendor? Bloom: No. Mm-mm. Sky: Uh, I mean... hi... dad. No, I'm... I'm fine. I don't need to come home. No, no. Don't do that. Yeah, yeah. OK. I'll talk to you soon. *Sky hangs up the phone* Sky: Phew. Bloom: What do you say we take a walk? Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: I'm in! I can search the whole Magic Archive. That Timmy is a genius. *Timmy's hologram reappears* Tecna: Timmy! I've got it up and running. Timmy: Great. No more assignment problems? Tecna: Nope, revising the access algorithms took care of it. I'm seeing a significant increase in functionality. *The Trix watch outside the window* Icy: What a geek. Let's ruin her day. *Darcy casts a spell on Tecna's cell phone* Timmy: You'll be fine as long as you keep the search parameters narrow. Tecna: Thanks, Timmy. I'll give you an update when we get back from the Archive. *Darcy laughs* Scene: Somewhere near Lake Roccaluce Bloom: We come here all the time. Anything look familiar? Sky: Nope. Doesn't ring any bells. Bloom: Well, maybe some pictures will help. I've got millions of them. Take a look. *Bloom scrolls through pictures on her phone* Bloom: Here we are on your Wind Rider. We got so lost that day. Remember? And that's when I sprained my ankle. Remember? We were skateboarding and I fell of. And... Sky: Bloom, I know you're trying to help me, but... I don't remember, not this place, not you. I don't even remember who I am. Bloom: Sky, I... Sky: I'm going back. Bloom: I'll come with you. Sky: No, thanks. I'd rather be on my own. *Bloom's phone rings and she answers it* Tecna: Bloom, I know how to find the Sirenix Book. Meet me at the Magic Archive. Scene: Magic Archive Tecna: Winx, here's the technology that will find the Sirenix Book. Stella: Isn't that your phone? Tecna: Yes, but with some upgrades. Timmy and I created an enhanced techno-magic interface to detect... Stella: Tecna! Too technical! *All laughing* Bloom: I think it's great. Tecna: Oh. Flora: Me too. Musa: Totally. Aisha: Definitely. Stella: Let's see. Tecna: Let's get started. *Tecna starts the program which magically pulls books from the shelves. A book flies towards Aisha's head* Aisha: Whoa! What's happening? Tecna: I'm inputting the search parameters on my phone. And the Archive is responding. *A book flies into Tecna's hands* Tecna: Got it! Musa: That's the Sirenix Book? Aisha: I guess we should open it. Bloom: OK. *Bloom reaches to open the book, but the book deflects her* Bloom: Ow! It has a very strong negative energy. Flora: It could be dangerous. Maybe we should take it to Headmistress Faragonda. Bloom: Uh-huh. Tecna: This technology is infallible. This is the Sirenix Book. I'm going to open it. *The book opens and a magic light shines onto them* Voice: This is a forbidden tome. Woe, woe to you who open it. *All gasping* Winx: Wait. Tecna! What's going on? Oh, no. *Tecna turns into a robot* Bloom: She's turned into a robot! Scene: Somewhere Underwater in Andros Ligea: If your father finds out what we're doing, he'll never forgive us. Nereus: I know. But we must try to save my brother from himself. Phylla: Oh, Phylla follows Ligea and Nereus as King Neptune ordered. Phylla, something's not right. Nereus: This way, mother. *Mutants appear in front of Nereus and Ligea* Ligea: What are those things? Nereus: Mother, get behind me! *Phylla hides while mutants growl and approach the two* Tritannus: Get back! Get back, you wretched creatures! Can't you see this is my family? My lovely mother and my noble brother. *Nereus gasps* Ligea: Tritannus? Tritannus: Yes, I've changed. *Ligea gasps* Nereus: Tritannus, you may look different. But I know your heart is the same. Tritannus: Exactly the same. *Tritannus turns Nereus into a mutant* Ligea: No! Nereus! Tritannus: Do you want him back, mother? Well, I want something too. Ligea: Anything! Please, Tritannus! I'll do whatever you say. Tritannus: Then tell me everything you know about Sirenix. Ligea: What? Sirenix? Why? *Tritannus zaps Nereus* Ligea: No! Stop! Stop! *Tritannus chuckles* Ligea: Sirenix... is an ancient power of the fairies. But no fairy has achieved Sirenix for a very long time. The last one to hold it was a fairy called Daphne. Tritannus: That's it? Ligea: Yes. Tritannus: You're useless! *Tritannus turns Ligea into a mutant* Ligea: No! Agh! Tritannus: Come on, you beasts! Phylla: Phylla must tell King Neptune. Phylla must hurry! Scene: Magic Archive Bloom: Tecna. Aisha: Tecna, can you hear us? Robot-Tecna: Loading. Stella: Oh, Tecna... Way too technical... Musa: What do we do? Bloom: I... I'm not sure. Robot-Tecna: Resuming search. Scanning for Sirenix. Bloom: We've got to get that book away from her. Stella: Right! *Stella tries to pull the book out of Tecna's hands* Stella: Give me that! Robot-Tecna: Scanning. Stella: Tecna! You guys! *All the girls try to pull the book away* Aisha: Tecna, let go! Robot-Tecna: Scan complete. No results found. *Tecna lets go of the book and the Winx fall down* Flora: That was frustrating. Stella: She has gotten a lot stronger. Aisha: Maybe, but we got this. *Aisha points at the tome* Robot-Tecna: Adjusting search parameters. Searching Sirenix Book. Bloom: We've got to break this book's spell... Musa: And get our Tecna back. All: Magic Winx, Believix! *The Winx transform* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of transformation* Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. Bloom: Okay, you guys, let's do this together. Focus on the tome. All: Believix Convergence! Stella: Nothing happened. Bloom: Let's try again. Focus, everybody. All: Believix Convergence! *Nothing happens* Musa: Oh man. Bloom: Maybe this book isn't the problem. Robot-Tecna: Searching... *Tecna's phone crackles* Aisha: Her phone! Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. *Tecna rapidly throws books down from the shelf* Stella: Ugh! Musa: Ow! Stella: Tecna, watch it! Bloom: We've got to get that phone! Flora: Tecna? Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. Searching Sirenix Book. Bloom: Agh! Try to surround her. Robot-Tecna: Searching... Searching... Bloom: Come on! Tecna! Flora: Tecna, please stop it! Robot-Tecna: Searching... Searching Sirenix Book. Bloom: Boy, she's fast! Aisha: Hey, what if we sneak up on her? Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. Stella: Ugh, this better work. Bloom: Well, we're almost there. Robot-Tecna: Searching... Bloom: Dragon Wing! *Tecna shoots a ray at Stella which bounces off Bloom's shield and hits the books, catching them on fire* Bloom: Stella! Musa: This is getting serious. Bloom: We've got to stop her before she destroys the Archive. Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. *Tecna opens a book which sends violent winds through the room. Musa starts to fall, but Bloom catches her hand* Bloom: Gotcha. Robot-Tecna: Searching Sirenix Book. Bloom: Tecna, no! *Tecna opens another book which releases snow into the room* Bloom: Watch out! Flora: Agh! This is horrible! Aisha: I'm gonna try and close the book. Morphix Wave! *Aisha succeeds in closing the book* Stella: I never thought opening a book could be such a disaster. Ugh! *Tecna opens another book which floods the room. Stella screams* Flora: Aisha! Aisha: Are you okay? Flora: Yes, but... the others. Winx: Help! Aisha: Let's go! Musa: You guys! *Flora and Aisha lift Musa out of the water* Musa: Thanks. And now that my wings are dry... *Flora, Musa, and Aisha help Bloom and Stella out of the water* Bloom: Flora! Stella: Thanks you guys. Bloom: Where's Tecna? Musa: I'm gonna close that book. *Musa closes the book. The water drains and the Winx see Robot-Tecna on the floor* Bloom: Fire Arrow! *Bloom hits the phone and the spell is broken* Stella: You were right, Aisha, it was her phone. Musa: Tecna. Flora: Are you OK? Tecna: Yes, but I think I had a dream... a bad dream. I was a robot. I'm so happy I woke up. Musa: You know, Tecna, it wasn't a dream. Tecna: Oh. Bloom: But you're back to normal now. Tecna: By the way, where's my phone? Stella: Totally back to normal. Musa: Yeah, but how are we going to find the Sirenix Book? Especially now. *The Winx turn to see all the books scattered on the floor* Bloom: I think we should try it. *Bloom hands Tecna her phone* Tecna: You're sure? Bloom: The dark spell is gone, but all the work you put into it is still there. *Tecna sighs. The phone finds the Sirenix Book* Aisha: Woah-hoo! Flora: Yay! Musa: You found it! Stella: Way to Go, Tecna! Bloom: We have found the Sirenix Book, and if we open it, our quest will begin. It will mean risking everything we have, everything we are. Are we sure we want to do this? Scene: Riverbed near the Forest Icy: Tritannus. Tritannus: Icy. I know where we must start our quest for Sirenix. We must find Daphne. Icy: Daphne? Darcy: Bloom's sister? Stormy: Who else? Icy: And I know right where she is. Tritannus: Ooh. Ending Narrator: The Winx and the Trix raced to find the Lilo, a powerful plant that could either strengthen their magic on Earth or destroy it. Unbeknownst to them, the Lilo plant, is in the hands of a little girl named Macy. Will the Winx succeed in securing Macy and the Lilo plant before it blossoms? Or will the Trix get to her first? Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts